spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Krusty Circus/Transcript
(Episode opens up at the Krusty Krab with Mr Krabs checking the register) *'Mr. Krabs:' Drat 25 short again! *'SpongeBob:' What's wrong Mr K? *'Mr. Krabs:' Were 25 short lad. Were going downhill. I don't know what i'm doing wrong? *(Squidward enters) *'Squidward:' I belive it's simple. You tried to use your tiny brain and build a playground for kids which you coined it as "Krabby Land" that you hope would make them happy and also so you can steal there cash..... *'Mr. Krabs:' (Interuppting)' ''Oh shut.... *'Squidward': '(Interuppting) '''You thought you were clever enough to do that and look where it's got you. Face it Krabs you're just not cut out for entertainment. Your boring and most of all...Cheap. *'Mr. Krabs: (Crying)' Oh Squidward what am i going to do! *'Squidward:' Welll for starters you can quit crying. It;s getting you nowhere. *'Mr. Krabs:' Oh how can we get out of this mess? *'Squidward:' Like this. *(He shows a copy of Ice Skating Today Magazine) *'Mr. Krabs: '''ICE SKATING!? Are you serious!? *'Squidward:' Yes i am. This will bring customers in easily! *'Mr. Krabs:' That's the daftest thing that you have come up with! Who would want to Ice Skate! It's stup... *'SpongeBob: (interuppting)' I got it! A circus! *'Squidward:' Now that has got to be the most ri.... *'Mr. Krabs: (Interrupting)' I love it! *'Squidward:' Oh ple-ease! Really!? *'Mr. Krabs:' Definatley! We will be rich easily! *'SpongeBob:' Now what should we call it? *'Squidward:' How about Cheapy Cheapson: Live In Bikini Bottom! *(Squidward laughs) *'Mr. Krabs: (Sarcastically)' Hahaha! Real funny Mr. Squidward! *'SpongeBob:' I know! How about Krusty Circus? *'Mr. Krabs:' Great! *'Squidward:' Oh like his name was any better! *'Mr. Krabs:' Be quiet we have work to do! *'SpongeBob: All right! *(Bubble Transition to the phone in Mr. Krabs office) *'''Mr. Krabs: Yes i would like to hire your best performers......How many?......2 please......Yes that would be 28 Conch Street Bikini Bottom......Yes........Oh no of course not........How much!?........What!!??.......Barnacles no!......Good day sir!! *(He slams the phone. SpnogeBob enters) *'SpongeBob:' I got the decorations Mr. Krabs? *'Mr. Krabs:' Bad news...... *'SpongeBob:' What? Has Gary thrown a party!? *'Mr. Krabs:' No lad. The performers can't come. *'SpongeBob:' Why? *(Squidward enters) *'Squidward:' I'll tell you why! He is too darn cheap to afford it! *'Mr. Krabs:' You take that back! *(Squidward dials the phone and contacts the booking agency again) *'Squidward:' Y'ello?.....Yes.......I would like 2 please......My adress?.......Oh it's 28 Conch Street Bikini Bottom........Oh no he can't but i...... *(Mr. Krabs snatches the phone off him and contacts the booking agency) *'Mr. Krabs: '''Sorry he can't. He can't afford it. Goodbye! *(He slams the phone) *'Squidward:' Any particular reason why you did that!? *'Mr. Krabs:' We don't need to spend money on stuff we don't need! *'Squidward:' But we do need it!! *'Mr. Krabs:' I am loosing profits by the minute!! I don't want you making it worse!! *'Squidward:' How am i making it worse!! *'SpongeBob:' SHUT UP!!!!!! BOTH OF YOU!!!!!! *(Silence) *'Mr. Krabs:' What? *'SpongeBob:' Instead of whining why don't you get someone else? *'Mr. Krabs:' Great idea. I know just the person! *(Scene cuts to SpongeBob coming out the kitchen in a clown suit) *'SpongeBob:' You didn't have to pick me you know! *'Mr. Krabs:' Why what's wrong? *'SpongeBob:' Out of all the people who have to wear a stupid and ridiculous clown suit i was the unlucky one! *'Mr. Krabs:' Why is it not your colour? *'Squidward:' For once i actually agree with Barnacle Bob here. He looks awful. *'Mr. Krabs: So? Got any more bright ideas? *'''Squidward: Well not exactly..... *''Mr. Krabs: (Interuppting):' Then shut your big fat mouth! *(Patrick enter The Krusty Krab) *'Patrick:' Good morning Krusty......Krew *(Patrick stops and stares at SpongeBob. Then laughs very loudly and rolls on the floor) *'Mr. Krabs:' Ok maybe it is a bit too much....... *(Patrick get's up and wipe his tears from laughter) *'Patrick:' What are you guys doing? *'Mr. Krabs:' We are hosting our very first circus right here in the Krusty Krab! *'Patrick:' Oh boy a circus!! Can i join!!?? *'Mr. Krabs:' Why of course..... *'Squidward: (Interuppting)' Not! Never in a million years will i let Tweedledumb and Tweedledumber poison the stage with their stupid acting! *'Mr. Krabs:' Come on Squidward lighten up! They will be great performers. Right guys? *'SpongeBob:' '(Sarcastically) Oh sure like i'm so ready for this! *'''Mr. Krabs: Let's go! *(Bubble transition to the circus performance with SpongeBob and Patrick by the door that leads to dressing rooms) *'SpongeBob:' I don't know about this Patrick. I couldn't even pass my PE exam. *'Patrick:' It's easy. All you have to do is put a lot of effort into it. Show them what you can do! *'SpongeBob:' I know but it's a circus performance so it's going to be tough...... *'Patrick: (Interuppting) '''Wait did you say circus? Oh man i thought this was and eating performance!!?? *(He runs off but SpongeBob grabs him and pulls him back) *'SpongeBob:' Oh no! Your not ditching me right now! You are going to help! *'Patrick:' Oooohhhhhhh!!!!!!!! *(Scene cuts to Mr. Krabs who is on a megaphone talking to the customers) *'Mr. Krabs:' Ladies and Gentlefish! I welcome you to a once in a lifetime event! A spectacular moment filled with excitement and entertainment. Our waiter will be coming around shortly to provide you with some bevrages but it will be 15 bucks a pop. *'Nat:' 15 bucks!!?? *'Mr. Krabs:' You get a free straw and lid with it. *'Nat:' What a bargain! *'Shubie:' Oh, my kids love the circus! I'll take three tickets please! *(Scene cuts to the start of the show) *'Mr. Krabs: Please welcome the Sponge Brothers! *(Applause is heard) *'SpongeBob: '''Sponge Brothers!? Oh great! Patrick let's go. *(SpongeBob and Patrick enter the ring) *'Squidward: (Angry)' Oh great. This is really going well..... *'Mr. Krabs:' Light's please! *(Squidward turns on the lights) *'SpongeBob: Let's do this Patrick. *(SpongeBob and Patrick climb onto the diving board in front of them. They wait a few seconds then jump off it. They then grab the swing high in the air. SpongeBob manages to do it but Patrick does not. In order to survive Patrick holds onto SpongeBob while they are swining in the air. They scream) *'''Patrick: IT'S SO HIGH UP!!!!!!! *'SpongeBob:' Get off me!! *(They still continue to scream. SpongeBob climbs up which causes Patrick to fall and land on the floor) *'Patrick:' AHHHHHHHHH! *'SpongeBob:' Patrick!!! *(SpongeBob does not look where he is going and slams into a wall. He falls off screaming) *'Shubie' (looks at her watch): "I payed 45 dollars for this! Come on, kids let's go to a real circus." (Shubie grabs Susie and Billy and starts to leave) *'Nat:' This is so boring! Come on, Abigail, let's go. *'Martha Smith:' I want a refund! *'Mr. Krabs:' No refunds! (Mr. Krabs tries to run away but is stopped by Shubie) *'Shubie': Hey, this whole circus thing was a scam just to get our money, wasn't it? *'Mr. Krabs': Now hold it there, ma'am, I'm sure we can work something out. Half off on refills? *(Shubie punches Mr. Krabs in the face) *(Meanwhile SpongeBob is still screaming and falling) *'SpongeBob:' Noooooo!! *(A huge slam is heard) *'Mr. Krabs:' Noooooo!!! Me money!!! *(All the customers take their money and leave) *'SpongeBob:' Mr. Krabs? I think we should have stuck to Gymnastics....... *'Squidward:' I knew it would fail! I just knew it!! *'Mr. Krabs:' I know. I don't why i didn't listen you. Using SpongeBob and Patrick was a bad idea. Where is Patrick anyways? *(Patrick limps to Mr. Krabs) *'Patrick:' Right here. I think i do better than Gymnastics than Circus Performing. *'Mr. Krabs:' That's it! *'Squidward:' Well it's been nice knowing you but i quit! *(Squidward leaves) *'SpongeBob:' I gotta feed Gary. *(SpongeBob leaves) *'Patrick:' I'm hungry... *(Patrick leaves) *'Mr. Krabs:' What's wrong with the idea! We might be rich! In fact triple the idea!! *(Screen fades to black and episode ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Fanon Season 1 Category:Episode Transcripts